Lost
by Fallen121
Summary: We all have at one time or another been lost on this journey we know as life at some point not knowing where some of our choices will lead us. Sometimes it not us that rescues us from this feeling it's sometimes the help of another. Antigone Jackson take after her mother more so than her father while Neil is haunted by his past. CHILDREN OF ARTEMIS AND PERCY STORY.


a/n: Redoing this story cause I was so unhappy with it and I had new and better ideas for it. Anyways I will be deleting some of my stories for multiple reasons. Disclaimer I don't own Percy jackson and the Olympians at all. I hope I improved this sequel better than the original planned one. As for my other stories that I'm trying to continue they are put on hold as I try to piece the next chapters piece by piece. I get small writers block at every turn after each line...

" Okay you pack of hormones show me what you got for your poems, skits or plays on love." a man with bright golden hair and same colored eyes said from his desk. The students all looked at him with nervous faces. After all he was Apollo the god that tamed the seven muses.  
" Neil why don't you and your partner come up and be the first to perform." a young man with dark eyes that they not even the light could cause to shine. His dark black hair was blandly combed down. His bangs barely went past his eye lashes. As he stood in front of his classmates his partner began her long walk up towards him. She was a total head shorter than him, she wished he had actually practiced with her but he said just to improvise this assignment. Apollo looked at his niece as she stared at the son of Nyx.  
" You know you can start now Neil and Antigone." Apollo stated causing the class to let out a giggle. Antigone took a in a breath and began.  
" Look at us now-" she was cut off by Neil.  
" Looking back brings a frown." Neil stated.  
" Look ahead instead dear love." She replied giving him a glare. He wasn't affected by it as he continued.  
" Why to see you go away?"  
" No to see us rise together above-"  
" For you shall one day." he said pausing gently touching her cheek with the back of his hand causing her cheeks to turn red. Earning a squeal from the female students. " I only wish we could be together forever instead of never."  
" Okay are you guys done, ?" Apollo said.  
" Yes Uncle Apollo." Antigone replied looking at Neil who looked back into her sea green orbs as he took in her beauty. He wouldn't admit but he had a crush on her. It was something in those big eyes that stood out stunningly with her lush auburn hair that hung below her shoulders. They respectively took their seats as the rest of the class went. By the time the bell rung Antigone wanted to get away from Neil after he had merely touched her. She never liked feeling vulnerable in front of others and she wasn't expecting him to actually do that; plus the fact that school was done. When she hit the hallway she was joined by her best friend Gabi Frost.  
" What went on in there? My class next door could hear you through the wall..." she stated to her auburn friend as she turned red.  
" Nothing we just..." she paused remembering what had happened and shook her head.  
" That was an awesome poem you and Neil did." said a voice as they passed by the crowded halls.  
" What happened?" Gabi replied with more interest and big puppy dog eyes.  
" Neil touched my cheek as an added act in our portrayal of our poem."  
" My girl is going to become a women. He's so into you then, I mean he doesn't do that to anyone."  
" Shut up. Anyways what are you doing later?"  
" I have a date with your brother." Gabi replied with red cheeks large dimples as she smiled.  
" Why do you always blush, its not like your mom and my dad dated. Plus the fact that your my bestfriend."  
" I guess than that you're both going to the dance I presume then?"  
" Yep. What about you?"  
" I don't have a date and I don't need one. Although my dad will probably send me on babysitting duty for you two as I am the older twin." as they reached their lockers.  
" That doesn't mean we need a baby sister sis." a deep voice interrupted the girls conversation.  
" It's not like I want to go anyway, dances are for couples not for singles unless you're looking for love. And I'm not looking for love." she told her twin who smiled a smile that he had inherited from their father. Which was the only thing different from them besides hair length and their heights.  
" That's not what I've been hearing." he said his sea green eyes playfully looked into her own as he wrapped his arm around Gabi's waist.  
" Oh gods not this again."  
" Really Alex?" Gabi asked.  
" Yeah news spread fast, and apparently my sister and Neil are being called a thing." Alex replied to his girlfriend sweetly before locking eyes with his sister.  
" WE ARE NOT DATING!" Antigone screamed as she shut her locker.  
" If not dating crushing."  
" NO. THERE IS NO FOR GODS SAKE CRUSHING GOING ON." she replied not lowering her tone in the slightest.  
" Careful Antigone you might lose your voice." Gabi replied.  
" You two are unbearable." she said walking away from the couple.  
Nyx Cabin  
Neil laid on top of his bed dressed in black jeans and matching shirt. He held a photo a few inches away from his face. There was a little girl the photo with a small boy next to each other. Brushing his thumb on the girl.  
" I miss her too you know." a soft voice interrupted his thoughts.  
" What are you doing here mother." he replied without looking around for her.  
" I was hoping to get you to socialize with the other demigods at the dance."  
" You placed your hopes in the wrong place."  
" I'm sure your sister would want you to go on with your life."  
" When in the end everyone leaves you in the end?"  
" Stop looking too far out in the future, live now while you have the time."  
" If its coming why not stop the pain from occurring again?"  
" The pain comes anyways my son. Just like the night you have to make room for the day when the time comes for it. Deal with things as they come son don't worry about them when their far from being near."  
" I am a demigod what has history repeated multiple times about demigods? We die or we are offered godhood."  
" But my son demigods live great lives then mortals and immortals. Make use of your time as a mortal don't waste it sulking alone like the moon on a starless night." Nyx heard her son mumble something before replying to her.  
" Very well I will go only for you to leave me alone."  
" Well then my son get ready and I shall teleport us there."  
The ballroom  
" Yes mom I know and please tell dad to stop making kissing sounds in the background. Love you too mom." Antigone said into her cell. Antigone was dress in a black strapless dress that went down to her ankles. It showed off her assets and curves very well, after all Aphrodite had made it specifically for her. She hated wearing heels and her black heels made her angry, as she had to be very careful when walking even though they were only two inch heels. She was sitting in a chair against the wall. She watched the couples dance and the dateless boys look at her with desire in their eyes. She scanned the crowd of dancing couples to find her brother and bestfriend. Alex wasn't wearing anything amazing, besides his slicked back hair he was dressed in regular suit and dress shoes. Gabi on the other hand was in a white dress that went down to the floor behind her heels but stopped just above her ankles. She wore a necklace and earrings, where Antigone wore none. They seemed so happy and Antigone was thinking about if she herself could allow a guy closer than friend. She looked away from her brother and bestfriend as she heard someone sit down next to her. She couldn't believe it it was Neil.  
" Surprise to see me?" he greeted as he looked at the dance floor. Antigone was completely stunned at seeing him here at a social gathering besides the camp fires during the summer, and to top it off he was dressed in a white tux. Although he kept his hair the same way he always kept it.  
" Why are you sitting by me?"  
" If you would look around the other chairs have been taken. Whoever planned this dance thought that there would be more people dancing then sitting down. So with less than thirty chairs here I was left with this one." he replied in an arrogant manner.  
" You know what you did earlier is going to screw with us big time."  
" No it's not going to affect me. You are actually care about what other people think which is why it's your problem not mines. And please save my seat so I don't have to dance or stand it would be quite the hassle." Neil said standing up and heading towards the refreshment table. Antigone sighed as she watched him walk away.  
" You know Antigone he seems like a nice guy you should ask him to dance." her aunt's voice entered her mind.  
" You know Aunt Aphrodite I'm not into him." Antigone thought back to her aunt.  
" So was your mother when she met your father."  
" Your insufferable."  
" Oh here comes a cute boy look sharp." Antigone cursed silently at those parting words.  
" Hey cutie can I have a dance with you?" a confident and strong voice said. It sound so familiar to her. She looked up at the source of the voice. Her sea green eyes met brown eyes.  
" M-mark?!"

a/n: REVIEW Please. Percy and Artemis are important characters but aren't in this early parts for obvious character points of the main cast.


End file.
